MI LUGAR SemiTen-TenSemi
by CHLionessFriend
Summary: Últimamente algo no andaba bien, las noches donde jugaba videojuego con su amigo, para ver anime o hacer otras cosas ya no estaban tan presentes. Últimamente la comida que compraba siempre sobraba. Últimamente había mucho espacio. Últimamente regresaba solo a su casa. Últimamente Semi-Semi estaba con "ese"...


Fruncio el ceño, mientras jugaba, molesto, con sus dedos en los bolsillos de su pantalón, tenía unas inmensas ganas de ir a los salones de primer año y golpear a cierto rubio.

Paró su andar, bruscamente y grito por frustración, tomandose de los cabellos, y obteniendo la atención de más de un estudiante.

— No lo mires...

— Es Guess-Monster...

— ¿Que no es Satori Tendou?

— Es lo mismo, idiota...

El pelirrojo giro sobre sus talones y clavó su mirada en los dos muchachos que susurraban, los cuales tuvieron una descarga eléctrica de pies a cabeza.

— ¿Porque pasa tanto tiempo con él? — Les preguntó, acercando más su rostro a los dos. Sus ojos estaban tan abiertos que parecía ver hasta sus más profundos miedos.

Ambos por inercia retrocedieron un paso, paso que el pelirrojo avanzó, pusieron sus brazos en un vano intento de alejarlo.

— N-nose de que está hablando... — Respondió un tanto asustado uno se ellos.

Los observo un momento más, para luego alejarse y empezar a caminar, nuevamente bufando molesto.

¿Porque le había preguntado a otros estudiantes? Cómo si lo conocieran, ni siquiera Reon sabía por qué andaba de mal humor.

— Estúpido teñido — Bufo molesto, y pasó por la clase de su amigo, la cual tenía la ausencia de su amigo — Ya se está haciendo costumbre — Murmuró al no verlo.

Se dirigió al comedor y se sentó con Ushijima, el cual hablaba con Shirabu. Cuando Hayato y Taichi se sentaron a su lado empezaron a bromear, hablar sobre chicas y posibles parejas.

— ¿Y Semi? — Preguntó Reon al llegar.

— Mmm creo que se fue a la biblioteca con Tomoka — Contestó Goshiki recordando a su nuevo compañero de clase.

— Seguro están estudiando — Comentó Reon al ver como el pelirrojo resoplaba molesto.

Ingeria sus alimentos, de mala gana y sin hacer caso de las conversaciones que se llevaban a cabo al su alrededor, levantó la mirada y se topó con el techo, lo observo fijamente como si fuese lo más importante del mundo y su mente volaba a los recuerdos pasados sobre todo en el de hace tres semanas atrás.

**—Flash-Back—**

Era martes y el receso empezaba...

Caminaba tranquilo, leyendo uno de sus mangas cuando escucho los cuchicheos de algunas de sus compañeras.

— Escuche que es castaño.

— ¿Segura? Mi amiga me dijo que es un peliazul.

— Eso que importa, lo que importa es que es guapo.

— E inteligente.

— Vaya, es poco usual los traslados.

— Ya sabes, los nerd's siempre destacan.

— ¿Será deportista?

— ¿Porque es transferido a finales de clase?

— Escuche que fue para que se acostumbrara al lugar antes de que comience el siguiente año..

— Vaya, suertudo.

Sonrió burlonamente, ya quería verlas cuando sus suposiciones fueran equivocadas. También había escuchado del estudiante de traslado y lo había visto un par de veces en documentos por ser amigo de la presidenta de consejo estudianti; el muchacho no era atlético y parecia poco sociable, además de que al ver su fotografía de alguna forma tenía un cierto desagrado con aquel rubio, ya de por sí los de primer año le molesban de sobre manera (recordando a cierto enano y cuatro ojos, tal vez, sólo tal vez, exceptuando a Goshiki)

Cerró el manga y busco con la mirada a su amigo pelicenizo, el cual ya estaba dirigiéndose hacia él.

— Oh, Semi-Semi — Saludo sonriente. Mientras que el mencionado sólo suspiraba por aquel apodo.

— Vamos — Fue lo único que dijo antes de empezar a caminar, no le gustaba como miraban a su amigo pelirrojo... amigo... — Debo decirte algo — Dijo observando por la ventana más cercana.

— Mmm dime — Dijo notablemente curioso, incluso había parpadeado un par de veces.

— Vamos a la fuente — Emepezo a caminar sin esperar respuesta, pues lo que iba a decir era algo que no debía escuchar nadie y el lugar con menos personas era la fuente.

Ese día parecía ser acompañado por la buena suerte, pues no había nadie cerca.

— ¿Qué sucede Semi-Semi? — Preguntó sentándose en la baranda de la fuente y observo a su amigo; que había seguido su ejemplo y después fruncia el ceño, buscando las palabras adecuadas.

«Se lo debes decir, para seguir adelante sea cual sea la respuesta, además pronto culminará las clases, tomaremos distintos rumbos y es posible que no nos volvamos a ver……» Esas habían sido las palabras de Reon cuando comentó que más de una vez lo había visto observar al pelirrojo.

— ¿Semi-Semi?

Pronto el pelicenizo tuvo una venita palpitante en la frente ¡Qué no era fácil!, tomó aire, su amigo no tenía la culpa después de todo siempre había sido imprudente.

— Quiero que sepas que a mí no me gusta las chicas...

— Ehhh

— Me gustan los chicos — Continuó ignorando a su amigo «es ahora o nunca» — Me gustas tú... — Susurró desviando la mirada, evitando verlo, se había mentalizado neutralmente para recibir cualquier respuesta.

— Semi-Semi... — Susurró después de contener el aliento, "impactado" era una palabra que aún le quedaba pequeña a todo el asombro que sentía en ese instante. — ... — Trató de hablar sin darse cuenta de que iba a decir, no se esperaba esa confesión, además porqué de repente se sentía nervioso y sin palabras, cuando el era todo lo contrario, directo y sincero. — T...

Lo último había sido opacado por el sonido del timbre, anunciando el termino del receso ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado?

— Eso era todo — Dijo el pelicenizo levantándose sin voltearse a verlo — Será mejor que nos vayamos. — Continuó para empezar a caminar de manera apresurada, quería evitar sentir aquel dolor punzante, el silencio había resultado más doloroso que escuchar alguna palabra.

El pelirrojo se quedó ahí, sin importarle las clases, no era la primera vez que faltaba a una, después de todo, seguía mirando el camino que su amigo había tomado par luego sonreir.

— Me ganaste Semi-Semi — Susurró sonriente y observando el cielo.

— ¡Vaya a su clase, joven Tendou! — Grito uno de los profesores, ya conocía a ese pelirrojo exasperante, afortunadamente se graduada dentro de poco.

El pelirrojo solo bufo y se dirigió a paso lento a su clase. Sería aburrido, más de lo normal, tener que esperar a la salida.

Despertó al escuchar el timbre que anunciaba el término de las clases, tomó su bolso y se dirigió a la puerta, bostezando y sin tomar atención a lo que sea que iba diciendo el maestro, ya luego preguntaría a uno de sus compañeros.

Llegó al aula de su amigo a pasos largos y observo todo el lugar sin encontrarlo.

— Si buscas a Semi-kun — Llamo su atención una muchacha pelinegra, la cual le agradaba, era la única que no lo miraba con miedo y le ayudaba a persuadir a su amigo — El maestro se lo llevó a la dirección.

— ¿Hizo algo malo? — Preguntó sorprendido, mientras la chica negaba divertida.

— No, al parecer se le dará un encargo, ya sabes, están viejos y se lo dejan a los jóvenes... y más si estos son responsables.

— Ya veo, lo ire a buscar, gracias Fairy-chan — Se despidió, mientras la otra reía por el apodo que le había puesto.

"Baki, Baki..." Tarareaba hasta llegar a la oficina del director, se sentó en una de las sillas de espera y escuchaba como alguien se acercaba.

— Buenas tardes ¿Se encuentra el director? — Preguntó un muchacho alto, ojiverde, el cabello revuelo y teñido de rubio, tenía una perforación en la oreja izquierda. El pelirrojo sólo asintió en respuesta para luego fruncir el ceño, no le gustaba ese presentimiento que tenía.

— Debes ser el chico nuevo.

— Eh ¿Nos conocemos? — Preguntó tímidamente.

— Todo el mundo habla de un muchacho de primero que se trasladó.

— Ya veo...

— Él seguro ya está aquí — Se escuchó la voz de un hombre mayor, mientras abría la puerta y de esta salian un pelinegro robusto acompañado de un pelicenizo.

El pelirubio cuando los vio salir se sonrojo al notar al muchacho de cabellos desordenados y color cenizo con puntas negras, ojos puntiagudos y de color marrón, su ceño ligeramente fruncido, era un poco más alto que sí mismo, atlético... ¡Era la persona más hermosa que había visto!

— Oh joven Tomoka — Saludo el director — Justo hablamos de usted. ¿Qué hace aquí señor Tendou? — Preguntó reparando en la presencia del pelirrojo, el cual parecía fulminar con la mirada al rubio.

— Sólo pasaba por aquí — Contestó encogiendo los hombros, observando de reojo al rubio y a su amigo, no le gustaba para nada esa situación.

— Ya puede retirarse — Dijo al ver que el muchacho no tenía intenciones de irse.

— Esperaré a Semi-Semi — Respondió dejando claro que no se movería de ahí, el mencionado tuvo un escalofrío y se mordió el labio inferior. El director sólo suspiro, la juventud...

— Como sea, joven Tomoka le presentó al joven Semi Eita de tercer año, le enseñará las instalaciones y lo ayudará a acomodarse en su clase.

— ¡Mucho gusto! — Saludo firmemente saliendo de su trance, sin darse cuenta que había sonado como un grito de susto, al darse cuenta continuó avergonzado — Soy Tomoka Ryoji — Hizo una reverencia.

«Tal vez sean buenos amigo con Tsutomu» pensó Semi con una gotita cayendo de su frente.

— Bien, bien — Dio unas palmadas al rubio, el director — Ya le expliqué todo y nuevamente Bienvenido a Shiratorizawa — Dijo sonriente para luego entrar a su oficina.

— Supongo que ya nos podemos ir — Comento el pelirrojo poniéndose de pie.

— Lo siento Tendou — Se disculpó el pelicenizo, suspirando, escondiendo su vergüenza por lo sucedido hace unas horas. — Debo acompañar a Tomoka — Continuó al ver que su amigo alzaba una ceja. — Aún no conoce Miyagi y debo mostrarle lo mas cercano a Shiratorizawa para que no se pierda.

— Ya veo — Suspiro desgano — ¿Por donde empezaremos? — Preguntó, desganado, mientras que su amigo quería golpearse y golpearlo por autoinvitarse, pero antes de decir algo un sonido conocido lo interrumpió. El pelirrojo tomó su celular y empezó a leer. — Al parecer mamá necesita ayuda. Te llamaré luego — Dijo empezando a caminar.

— No es necesario, mañana nos veremos — Comento el otro tomando el camino contrario. El rubio de alguna manera sentía el momento tenso y a duras penas pudo hacer una reverencia de despedida al pelirrojo para luego seguir al pelicenizo.

Estuvo tentado de fallar a su madre para aclarar todo de una vez, su madre entendería, pues amaba a su amigo, suspiro, pero de alguna manera se había dado cuenta de la indirecta de su amigo, normalmente haría caso omiso, pero sería paciente...

Al día siguiente tampoco tuvo oportunidad cuando fue a buscarlo a su casa, que le quedaba de paso hacia la Academia, en el receso había informado que estaría con el rubio enseñándole parte de las instalaciones y en la salida se volvió a repetir.

Pronto ya no tuvo tiempo ni de verlo, acudía de vez en cuando a los entrenamientos, puesto que los de tercero habían dejado el equipo, pero eso no quería decir que no pudiesen acudir a los entrenamientos. Varios de sus compañeros habían preguntado el porqué de su ausencia y él respondía que estaba ayudando al nuevo, a integrarse y ponerse al día con el rendimiento académico; de vez en cuando Goshiki hacía de mensajero por estar en la misma clase de Tomoka.

**—Fin del Flash-Back—**

Ya estaba en su salón, observando el cielo despejado, con el rostro apoyado en la palma de su mano sobre el pupitre.

Escucho el timbre y se alistaba para salir, pasó por el aula de su amigo sin encontrarlo, se dirigió al gimnasio y tampoco tuvo suerte.

— Semi últimamente está muy ocupado — Comento Reon, tomando de su botella de agua, en el descanso, que tenían merecido.

— Pasa mucho tiempo con el rubio — Opinó de mala gana, observando su propia botella de agua.

— Será por poco tiempo — Dijo observandolo, sabiendo de los sentimientos de ambos.

— Semi se esta descuidando — Se escuchó la voz profunda del ex-capitán.

— Sólo pasan tiempo de calidad — Opinó Hayato sonriente.

— ¿Son pareja? — Preguntó confundido Taichi.

— ¿Quién tiene pareja? — Preguntó un curioso Goshiki, haciendo fruncir el ceño a Shirabu por que había escuchado el casi grito muy cerca de él.

— ¡Nadie! — Respondió Tendou, poniendo su botella en la banca, bruscamente, para luego dirigirse al centro de la cancha y empezar a practicar los saques.

Mientras que los demás volvían a sus labores anteriores y teniendo presente que era poco usual verlo exasperado; Reon y Ushijima lo observaban preocupados (aunque no se notará); Shirabu bufaba al ver que Goshiki le pedía explicaciones sobre lo anterior; Taichi estaba sumido en sus pensamientos; y Hayato sonría muy divertido con la situación evidente.

— Lo siento — Llamo la atención una voz conocida, Semi, entraba con el uniforme respectivo de las clases de gimnasia e iba a reportarse con el entrenador. El cual sólo asentía, ya estaba informado del porqué de los retrasos del joven.

Tendou sonrió ampliamente y más que dispuesto a saltar sobre su amigo, hasta que reparo en la presencia del que estaba odiando últimamente.

— ¿Qué hace él, aquí? — Preguntó despectivamente señalando al rubio, olvidandose de las maneras de saludar a su amigo.

— Se quedará a ver el entrenamiento — Continuó al ver la confusión en los demás — Cuando este incorporado en la Academia, deberá inscribirse a un club y él está viendo a cual entrar.

Todos observaron al muchacho parado cerca de las bancas donde se encontraba el entrenador, el cual también lo observaba evaluando su estado físico.

— No lo miren — Regaño — Es muy tímido y lo ponen nervioso.

«Incluso lo defiende» pensó molesto el pelirrojo.

— Oooo teñido-chan — Llamo el pelirrojo mientras se acercaba, el rubio solo se ponía más nervioso, todos se veían temibles, pero sobre todo aquel pelirrojo que se dirigía hacia él — ¿Sí entraras al club de voley qué posición te gustaría ocupar?

— Ehh bueno...

— Tendou...

— Pues... creo que sería de bloqueador, por mi altura — Respondió nervioso.

— No lo molestes — Dijo Semi llegando a su altura.

— Te podría ayudar — Dijo agrandado su sonrisa «Quiero ver esa expresión en su rostro» pensó mientras se instalaba un intenso brillo en sus párpados. El rubio por instinto de supervivencia había retrocedido un paso.

— Aunque... tal vez podría practicar saques — Continuó, más nervioso que antes «El club de Voleyball da más miedo» sudaba el pobre recordando los otros clubes que había visitado. — Eita-kun me ayudaría.

«Pasaría más tiempo con Semi-Semi» pensó teniendo una venita en la frente.

— Pero aún no se si entraré al club — Susurró, nervioso y con miedo por su vida.

— Ya vamos — Dijo Semi arrastrando al pelirrojo por el cuello de su camiseta. — Lo estás poniendo nervioso.

— Sólo le estaba preguntado — Se quejó con un puchero y se soltó del agarre para estirar sus brazos — Yo podría ayudarte con los bloqueos — Su mirada se posó en el chico y sonrió haciendo que el pobre se encogiera en su sitio. — Aunque primero tendrás que convencer al viejo — Señaló al entrenador que está al otro lado de la cancha dándole indicaciones a Taichi.

— Ya deja de molestarlo, Tendou — Advirtió el pelicenizo, suspirando.

— Lo defiendes mucho Semi-Semi — Susurró, serio, sólo para el chico, rodando los ojos, de repente desanimado. — Wakatoshi-kun — Llamo agitando el brazo — Ayer vi el nuevo manga de un tipo...

Hablaba emocionado, contándole a su amigo sobre todo lo que leyó en el nuevo manga que había obtenido, mientras este asentía. Semi había fruncido el ceño sintiendo un extraño sentimiento en la boca de su estomago, además de preocupado por lo último que había dicho. Suspiro y decidió ignorarlo, ya que aveces su amigo podía llegar a ser muy infantil, además de que le ayudaba a no pensar en lo sucedió hace unas semanas, evitarlo era lo mejor, por el momento.

Lo que no sabía es que eso era precisamente lo que tenía de mal humor a su amigo y más con los siguientes días donde el pelicenizo ya lo salía ni a las reuniones grupales...

El estúpido de Tomoka almorzaba con él, iban juntos a sus casas, jugaban videojuegos juntos, lo acompañaba a ver tiendas, lo ayudaba a estudiar algunas las asignaturas, él, era todo el tiempo él, solo él... y le molestaba porque ¡Todo eso sólo lo hacía con Satori! Con nadie más, y de repente llega ese idiota y le quita SU lugar junto al pelicenizo. Era de él, solo de él y no le gustaba compartir lo suyo y más cuando se trataba del chico que tanto le gustaba desde que lo había visto.

Tenía que aclarar todo eso, y eliminar al idiota de Tomoka.

— Pasas mucho tiempo con él — Dijo cuando lo vio, había esperado a que terminará su clase para encontrarlo.

— Tendou — Abrió los ojos sorprendido por encontrarlo ahí — Te escapaste de clases — Dijo, recordando que cuando tenía algo importante (según él) que decirle, se escapaba para esperarlo y encontrarlo antes de que tocará la campana que anunciando el receso del día.

— Si — Afirmó por más que no el pelicenizo no lo había dicho como pregunta, ya no pida esperar más. — Tengo que hablar contigo..

— Te buscaré luego, debo ir a la biblioteca a buscar un libro y decirle a Tomoka que almuerce con sus compañeros, por hoy — Dijo sabiendo que lo que fuera que tenía que decirle sería una cosa estúpida, como mayormente lo es, pero no podía ignorarlo, siempre estaría con él.

Mientras que el pelirrojo chasqueaba la lengua, molesto al escuchar el nombre del rubio teñido.

— No, ya luego irás a la biblioteca — Semi suspiro y camino hacia el lugar mencionado, debía coger ese libro antes que sus compañeros, mientras Tendou fruncio el ceño al ser ignorado — Te ayudare luego — Informó sabiendo lo responsable que era, tomó su muñeca al ver que este estaba dispuesto a retomar su camino, lo dirigió hacia el jardín, exactamente donde la fuente. — Ya no lo soporto...

— Tendou...

— ¡Escuchame Eita! — Resoplo estirando su cabeza hacia atrás — ¿Porqué no me dejas responder? Siempre creí que eras algo cruel de vez en cuando, mucho más que Shirabu, y me lo confirmaste cuando me dijiste que te gustaba y luego pasabas de mi. — Reclamó con los ojos fijos en él, mientras que la mirada del pelicenizo se llenaba de pánico — Eso no se hace Semi-Semi — Sonrió y se acercó más — Odio que ese niño de primero este tomando mi lugar — Su aliento chocaba con los labios del otro — Es MI lugar, sólo mío, soy el único que puede hacerte desvelar jugando con la consola, viéndo películas o contándote de algún buen manga, comiendo comida chatarra, estar a cargo de tu moda y demás. Eita, no puedes dejar que ese niñato tomé mi lugar, incluso el de tu corazón me pertenece... — Susurró lo último para luego posar sus labios sobre los entreabiertos del contrario.

Mientras que un sorprendido Semi sin ser consciente correspondía el beso, cerrando los ojos y dándose el lujo de disfrutarlo. Había decido ignorar y evitar al pelirrojo para no lastimarse más, aunque fallaba en el intento, recordando cada momento junto a él e imaginando situaciones diferentes donde la mayoría tenía un final diferente a su realidad.

El sonido de la campana los sacó de su momento.

— Me gustas Semi-Semi — Susurró cerca de su rostro y mirándolo fijamente. — Estoy seguro que antes de que yo te gustará.

Semi lo observo fijamente, si supiera que cuando lo conoció el pelirrojo le parecía molestoso y un compañero más, pero para su corazón y mirada siempre era diferente a todos los demás, el único que podía tener aquel lugar en su corazón, tal como el pelirrojo lo había mencionado antes.

«Nunca llegó a saber que es lo que exactamente está pensando» Pensó mientras sonreía, haciendo que el otro siguiese su ejemplo.

Tendou le dio otro beso, esta vez uno más corto que el anterior, sin darle importancia a sus clases, que ya habían empezado. Extrañaba ver esas sonrisas, que sólo al él le dedicaba, una que era diferente a las otras, porqué sí, él conocía todo, desde sus pequeños disgustos hasta poder identificar cada mueca y por eso él tenía todo el derecho de tener aquel lugar en el corazón de su amigo... ya luego aclararia al mundo que era más que su amigo, aunque claro tendría que decírselo primero a su mejor amigo, Ushijima.

— Si no encuentro el libro, te golpeare — Amenezo para luego dirigirse a su respectiva aula.

— No te preocupes, Semi-Semi, si no lo encuentras, te comprare uno. — Se encogió los hombros sin darle importancia y corrió hasta ponerse a su lado.

Ya tendría tiempo para aclararle al novato de primero, que era SU lugar estar junto al pelicenizo, no el de él. Sonrió, al menos Semi-Semi ya era consiente de eso y una idea surgió en su cabeza, sonrió con autosuficiencia, se lo presumiria a Shirabu, el cual tenía ojos sólo para Ushijima.

Por lo pronto... abrazo a su, ahora novio (aunque más tarde se lo pediria formalmente, muy a su manera, obviamente) quien se estremeció ante el contacto y escondió el color carmesí de sus mejillas; ya luego buscaria aquel estúpido libro sino quería terminar separados su primer día de enamorados.

**_FIN_**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_Hooooola_**

**_¡Lloro de emoción! Enserio que quería publicar este One-Shot de esta hermosa pareja, que me encanta, ¡¡LA AMO!!_**

**_Lamentablemente hay pocos fic de esta pareja, lo que me pone realmente triste, las pocas que encontré sobre ellos fueron las mejores. Jejejeje Y es que necesitan amor, mucho amor._**

**_Sin más que decir._**

**_Matta-ne_**


End file.
